The present disclosure relates to a yoke clearance compensator of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a yoke clearance compensator of a vehicle, which is capable of freely setting the torsion angle of a torsion spring.
In general, a steering device refers to a device for changing the heading direction of a vehicle according to a driver's intention. The steering device changes the center of rotation around which the front wheels of the vehicle are rotated, and drives the vehicle in a direction desired by the driver.